vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Fullbuster
|-|Gray Fullbuster= |-|Gray in X784= |-|Gray in X792= |-|X791 Ice Devil Slayer= |-|1st X792 Ice Devil Mark= |-|2nd X792 Ice Devil Mark= Summary Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is infamous for his ability to subconsciously strip off his clothing due to the instincts ingrained in him by his teacher's training. Nevertheless, he's a powerful Ice Mage and one of Natsu's main rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B, 7-A with Ice Devil Slayer Magic | Likely High 7-A, High 7-A with 1st Devil Slayer Mark, higher with 2nd Devil Slayer Mark | High 7-A, 6-C with Devil Slayer Mark Name: '''Gray Fullbuster '''Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 18 | 19 | 20 Classification: Human/Mage Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Smell, Reflexes and Hearing, Extrasensory Perception, Ice Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Danmaku (via Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance and Ice Make: Arrows), Expert Marksmanship and Weapons Specialist, Proficiency in wielding weapons, Soul Manipulation (Ice Demon Magic can affect souls), Breath Attack, Resistance to Curses/Demon Powers (Not only survived, but also saved Natsu from Mard's Memento Mori), Sealing and Memory Manipulation via Lost Iced Shell, Can consume outside sources of ice to replenish his strength and increase his power, Resistance to Cold and Limited Existence Erasure (Only able to resist demonic existence erasure because of his devil slayer magic), Limited Durability Negation against Demons (Can bypass the durability of demons and similar beings), Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought and and damaged Ultear) | City level (Fought and defeated Silver Fullbuster), Mountain level with Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Should be stronger than Base Form Mard Geer) | Likely Large Mountain level (Defeated Wall's weakness robots), Large Mountain level with 1st Devil Slayer Mark (Overpowered and defeated Invel), at least Large Mountain level+ with 2nd Devil Slayer Mark (Gained a larger and stronger devil slayer curse mark after defeating Invel. Matched E.N.D. in strength and power). ignores conventional durability with Lost Iced Shell | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before. Managed to hold off the whole Thunder Legion), Island level with Devil Slayer Mark (Should be comparable to or stronger than Base Natsu. Managed to fight and defeat both a weakened Elfman and Mira at the same time albeit with extreme difficulty) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Natsu) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Etherious Mard Geer) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Base Natsu) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable in strength to Natsu) | At least Class K, Class M with Ice Devil Slayer Magic | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class, Mountain Class with Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Hurt Etherious Form Mard Geer with a Punch) | Likely Large Mountain Class, Large Mountain Class with 1st Devil Slayer Mark (Made Invel bleed with a punch. Destroyed Invel's Divine Raiment with his "Zeroth Destruction Fist"), at least Large Mountain Class+ with 2nd Devil Slayer Mark (Traded blows with E.N.D. Natsu) | Large Mountain Class, Island Class with Devil Slayer Mark Durability: Small City level (An injured Gray was able to withstand simultaneous 4 Lacrima "Living Link Magic" strikes and remain conscious; should be the same as his attack potency) | City level (Took many hits from Silver), Mountain level with Ice Devil Slayer Magic (Took many hits from Etherious Form Mard Geer) | Likely Large Mountain level, Large Mountain level with 1st Devil Slayer Mark (Took hits from Invel), at least Large Mountain level+ with 2nd Devil Slayer Mark (Took attacks from a partly transformed E.N.D. Natsu) | Large Mountain level, Island level with Devil Slayer Mark Stamina: Extremely Large (Has shown to fight multiple opponents without resting. Battled Ultear even while having his bones broken) Can eat ice to restore his magic power and stamina Range: At least several dozen meters with standard ice spells. His archery is effective to a range of at least a couple hundred meters. "Iced Shell" can extend up to several hundred meters. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Above Average. Gray has a naturally calm and level-headed persona both inside and outside of combat, contrasting with the headstrong and excited nature of teammate Natsu. This leads to the element mage having an analytical mindset for defeating his opponents: for example, the development of complex shapes with his "Static Ice-Make" in order to imprison or capture enemies within, along with the creation of various weapons as swords and bows/arrows and manipulating them with skilful proficiency. Quickly deduced that integrating his blood into his "Ice-Make" could negate the effects of Ultear's "Arc of Time" in their first encounter, and learned the forbidden high-level spell "Iced Shell" in a relatively short period. Weakness: "Ice-Make" magic generally requires both hands to perform gestures for object stability and conservation of mana: while single-hand seals can also be implemented, they have been demonstrated in the series to accelerate fatigue in the caster. Extreme heat can melt his ice. He is left vulnerable to attacks if unable to cast spells when occupied. Repeated usage of his Devil Slayer Magic causes him to lose his sanity, and make irrational decisions. Lost Iced Shell completely erase the caster's existence, including memories about him; the effects of the sealing aren't permanent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of "Molding Magic" that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses "Static Ice-Make," meaning he can develop his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows producing virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. * Cold Resistance: Ice-Make Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining significant injury and is either completely to immune snow-based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. * Ice-Make: Lance (ランス Ransu): Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. ** Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer (フリーズランサー Furīzu Ransā): Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. * Ice-Make: Wall (壁ウォール Wōru): Gray uses one hand to create a small or a large wall of ice in front of him that shields everything behind it. * Ice-Make: Block: The user uses one hand to create a big block of ice that can block incoming attacks. * Ice-Make: Shield (シールド''Shīrudo''): Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. Initially, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield. * Ice-Make: Hammer (ハンマー''Hanmā''): Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. The first time Gray used this against Lyon, he was blocked. ** Ice-Make: Ice Hammer (アイスハンマー''Aisu Hamā''): Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target. ** Ice-Make: Ice Impact (アイスインパクト''Aisu Inpakuto''): Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a high impact. * Ice-Make: Floor (フロア''Furoa''): Gray freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor. * Ice-Make: Arrows: Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow. * Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow: Using "Ice-Make: Ice Geyser" and standing on top of the resulting ice formation, Gray can rise up to a high point to shoot his arrow; after the shot, the speed of the projectiles increases with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual. The first time Gray used this was to defeat Racer. * Ice-Make: Battle Axe (バトルアックス''Batoru Akkusu''): Gray creates an ax out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. The first time he used this was against Juvia, but it was ineffective. * Ice-Make: Sword: Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. ** Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur (氷聖剣 コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is powerful and sharp; also, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. ** Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. * Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. The first time Gray used this was to attack Lyon, but he failed. * Ice-Make: Prison (プリズン''Purizun''): Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. The first time he used this was to stop Lyon's ice animals from attacking him. * Ice-Make: Clone: Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The replica is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own. Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time'.' * Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance (氷刃・七連舞 Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing massive damage to the enemy. * Ice-Make: Fireworks: Gray is able to shot small beams of ice from his hands, forming ice fireworks that looks like snowflakes in the sky. * Ice-Make: Stairs: Gray makes stairs out of ice so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippy at all. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. * Ice-Make: Slide: Gray makes a slide out of ice so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. * Ice-Make: Rampart (ランパード''Ranpādo''): Gray creates an extraordinarily massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. The first time Gray used this was to stop Racer. * Ice-Make: Grappling Hook (飛爪''Hisō''): Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the "Ice-Make" auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself. * Ice-Make: Death Scythe (デスサイズ''Desu Saizu''): Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the weapon at his opponent. * Ice-Make: Key: Gray can create an identical key to that of the Dragon Chain Cannon's device made of ice. * Ice-Make: Gungnir (戦神槍, グングニル, Gunguniru): Gray releases a giant lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it. * Ice-Make: Knuckle: Freezing the ground under his opponent, Gray creates a tower made of large ice fists which strikes his opponent. * Ice-Make: Saucer: Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. * Ice-Make: Fishnet: Gray releases an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to freeze his opponent. * Ice-Make: Ice Wall: An alternative version of "Ice-Make: Ice Geyser," which freezes the opponent instead of impaling them. * Ice-Make: Cocoon: Gray surrounds his body with a cocoon of ice, which has spikes jutting outwards, to protect himself from enemy attacks. It has a similar purpose to "Ice-Make: Shield," but protecting Gray on every side instead of one. It's unknown, though, if this spell is durable like its standard counterpart. * Ice-Make: Kite (カイト Kaito): User creates a kite under the user which allows him/her to fly in the air. * Ice-Make: Ocean: Gray, after joining both of his hands, slams them on a large body of water, completely freezing it in few seconds. * Ice-Make: Crescent Blades: Gray fires a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles, allowing him to attack multiple targets at once. * Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance (一勢乱舞 Issei Ranbu): Gray creates a large number of big Ice Swords, which he can command to attack one or more enemies. * Ice-Make: Thieving Hand (盗賊の手 Tōzoku no Te): Gray forms a hand out of ice, which resembles a human hand; spotting five fingers and a palm. The hand's long branch enables Gray to sneakingly steal items, such as small bottles, without the owners noticing. * Ice-Make: Platform: Gray creates a platform of ice for which he can use to maintain his footing. Multiple platforms can be made, and can also be used as a means of giving himself the necessary momentum to perform a powerful follow-up attack. * Ice-Make: Cannon (砲撃, キャノン, Kyanon): Gray crafts a small, ornate cannon from ice, with which he can use nearby rubble as ammunition to fire against his target; multiple weapons can be created and fired simultaneously. ** Ice-Make: Ice Cannon (アイスキャノン Aisu Kyanon): Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. The first time he used this was to defeat Lyon. * Ice-Make: Vambrace: Gray creates a large gauntlet-like sculpture made of ice around their arm, to dramatically enhance their throwing strength and speed. The Vambrace was capable of being used to throw a steel ball with enough force to pierce through Silver Fullbuster's chest, defeating him. * Ice-Make: Silver (銀世界シルバー Shirubā): Summoning his Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Gray boosts the power of his Ice-Make. Gesturing with his right hand, he is then able to freeze a humongous area in front of him. This Spell allowed him to freeze and destroy Ajeel Ramal's Sand Golem easily. * Ice-Make: Wheel: Gray molds ice to form replacement parts of a broken wheel. Ice-Make_Lance.gif|Ice-Make: Lance Freeze_Lancer.gif|Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer Ice Shield.gif|Ice-Make: Shield Ice-Make Hammer.gif|Ice-Make: Hammer Ice-Make_Ice_Hammer.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Hammer Ice_Impact.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Impact Ice-Make_Floor.gif|Ice-Make: Floor Ice-Make_Arrows.gif|Ice-Make: Arrows Super_Freeze_Arrow.gif|Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow Battle_Axe.gif|Ice-Make: Battle Axe Ice_Make_Sword.JPG|Ice-Make: Sword Cold Excalibur.gif|Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur Ice-Make_Ice_Bringer.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Bringer Ice-Make_Ice_Geyser.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Geyser Ice_Make_Ice_Cannon.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Cannon Prison.gif|Ice-Make: Prison Ice_dummy.jpg|Ice-Make: Clone Seven_Slice_Dance.gif|Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance Ice-Make_Slide.gif|Ice-Make: Slide Ice_Make_Stairs.gif|Ice-Make: Stairs Ice-Make_Rampart.gif|Ice-Make: Rampart Ice-Make_Grappling_Hook.gif|Ice-Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.gif|Ice-Make: Death Scythe Ice-Make_Key.gif|Ice-Make: Key Gungnir.gif|Ice-Make: Gungnir Ice-Make_Knuckle.gif|Ice-Make: Knuckle Ice_Make_Saucer.gif|Ice-Make: Saucer Ice-Make_Fishnet.gif|Ice-Make: Fishnet Ice-Make_Ice_Wall.gif|Ice-Make: Ice Wall Kite.gif|Ice-Make: Kite Ice_Make_Crescent_Blades.gif|Ice-Make: Crescent Blades One Sided Chaotic Dance.gif|Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance Ice-Make_Shotgun.gif|Ice-Make: Shotgun Ice-Make_Thieving_Hand.gif|Ice-Make: Thieving Hand Ice-Make_Platform.gif|Ice-Make: Platform Ice-Make_Cannon.gif|Ice-Make: Cannon Gray_defeats_Silver.gif|Ice-Make: Vambrace Ice-Make_Silver.gif|Ice Make: Silver Ice Magic: "Ice Magic" allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. An inherent property of the magic, Gray is capable of freezing objects he comes into contact with. Gray, with his great mastery of ice spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. * Iced Shell (絶対氷結アイスドシェル Aisudo Sheru): Gray also knows this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to. * Lost Iced Shell (消失絶対氷結ロスト・アイスドシェル Rosuto Aisudo Sheru): This spell functions identically to Iced Shell, but with the caveat that is the "Lost Attribute" (消失ロスト属性 Rosuto Zokusei). Compared to the original Iced Shell, Lost Iced Shell has the added drawback of completely erasing the caster's existence from the memories of all who know him, but in exchange for this, its power is several hundred times greater. Like Iced Shell, however, the imprisonment is only temporary, as the ice can melt. Gray_Iced_Shell.jpg|Iced Shell Gray_casts_Lost_Iced_Shell.png|Lost Iced Shell Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): A form of Devil Slayer Magic that Gray can manifest at will which allows him to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Like other Slayers, Gray is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish his strength and enhance his power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. Gray was given his father's Magic following his defeat and departure. To some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of Curses (or at least the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori). It has also been suggested that Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession have had adverse effects on Gray, causing him to become afflicted with black markings that have thus far spread across half of his body on two occasions. Nevertheless, Gray himself said that with some help of Porlyusica, was able to gain control over it. He has become proficient enough in this Magic to be able to encase an enemy in a spiked cocoon of ice, roll him across a field of enemies and manipulate it into an immense burst of ice in a matter of seconds.[85] Gray also can use this Magic to boost the power of his Ice-Make. One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius with a mere flick of the wrist. In one instance, Gray, who recently inherited his father Silver's Magic, was able to completely freeze multiple twisters from Tempester who was in his Etherious Form. In year X792 after training, Gray is able to freeze people solid, as shown when he froze Gômon, before he could harm Lucy. * Ice Devil's Rage '(氷魔の激昂 ''Hyōma no Gekikō): Gray releases a large beam of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth, directing it towards his target. The girth of the beam easily dwarfed Mard Geer, but the power of Gray's spell is unknown as Mard was able to dodge it easily. * '''Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword: (氷魔零ゼ口ノ太刀タチ''Hyōma Zero no Tachi''): Gray creates a ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. Gray was shown using this spell which was shown to be powerful enough to defeat the Etherious and Nine Demon Gates member Tempester in his Etherious Form with a single strike. * Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow '(氷魔零ゼ口ノ破弓ハキュウ ''Hyōma Zero no Hakyū):' Gray creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. The spell was shown to greatly damage the pseudo-leader of Tartaros: Mard Geer Tartaros. * '''Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist' (氷魔・零ゼロノ破拳ハケン Hyōma Zero no Haken): Gray, after using his Ice-Make to mold and shape the ice from Invel's True-Ice Kamui, creates a pair of destructively powerful gauntlets with the same properties as the spell mentioned above, and uses them to brutalize his target. Gray's_Demon_Mark.png|Gray's Devil Slayer Curse Mark Gray's new freezing power.png|Instantaneous Freezing Gray's Ice Devil Rage.gif|Ice Devil's Rage Ice_Devil_Zeroth's_Sword.gif|Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword Ice_Devil's_Zeroth_Destruction_Bow.gif|Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow Gray_Ice_Devil_Destruction_Fist.gif|Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist Unison Raid (合体魔法ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido): Gray is capable of using this ability, although he has only performed it alongside Juvia till now. During their fight against Daphne's Dragonoid, Gray and Juvia were able to fuse their Magic together, causing massive amounts of water and ice needles to erupt all over Magnolia Town, instantaneously destroying Daphne's Lizardmen. *'Shotgun' (ショットガン Shotto Gan): Gray utilizes water provided by a Water Mage in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, which is then aimed at the target and released as sharp, thick spears of ice Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | 100 Year Quest Gallery GrayRender.png GrayDevilSlayerRender1.png Gray_Pissed.jpg 0522-020.jpg Gruvia_Spin.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Devil Slayers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6